princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Vizier/Gameplay
''The Sands of Time'' Defeating the Vizier is quite simple and relies on the precise timing. The fight starts with the Vizier and the Prince drawing their weapons in a short cinematic. After this, the fight starts. The Vizier retreats behind the curtains of Farah's bedroom balcony, but creates single copies of himself for the Prince to fight. These are quite difficult to kill, as they can block most of the Prince's attacks. Once hit, they become vulnerable. Once first copy is killed, rush to the real Vizier and hit him until he recreates the shield he dropped when he became weakened. Repeating this process two more times will result in the Vizier's defeat. He should fall through the gate behind him in a cinematic once the third and final copy is killed and he is left defenseless. Once he falls through balcony doors, there is a short cinematic, in which the Vizier taunts him about Farah, threatening to kill her. Gameplay continues, but only for a short period, in which the Prince hits the Vizier, and the latter falls to the ground. Another cinematic follows, this time showing the Vizier dying as he falls to the ground. ''The Two Thrones'' There are three methods to killing Zurvan: Hand-to-Hand, Speed Kill Sequence, and the acrobatic movement. Hand-to-Hand During Hand-to-Hand, keep on hitting Zurvan with Sharaman's Sword (or even the Dagger of Time, optionally, though the first harms the Vizier more) to inflict damage. When he flies up, dodge the stones he throws at you by rolling to the same direction to which they are thrown. He will fly back down. Continue hitting him. He flies up three times in this battle, and each time he flies up, the number of rocks he throws increases from one to three. After the third time he flies up, if you stray far, he will shoot projectiles at you, so stay close but don't get hit by him. Block when necessary; his strikes are strong and it is foolish to lose health in this third of the fight. Speed Kill Sequence Prior to the Speed Kill Sequence, there will be a video of minimal length in which Zurvan will remove parts of the wall surrounding you and get them to move around on the floor. You will then continue with gameplay. Zurvan will be lingering to the sides of the fight location, near the columns, shooting projectiles at you. Use Eye of the Storm to dodge the stones floating on the ground and the projectiles shot by him, which can inflict severe damage if they hit you. Run up the column behind Zurvan and initiate a Speed kill. It is not necessary to press the speed kill button to initiate it as even jumping towards him from the columns will initiate the speed kill. Finish the Speed Kill properly or you will be thrown back into the midst of the flying rocks. Do this another two times. The first two these Speed Kills will cut off Zurvan's "wings," leaving him without any protection, and the last one will also severely injure him, as its finishing move stabs the Sharaman Sword through Zurvan's chest. The Acrobatic Movement A short video splits the Speed Kill Sequence and the Acrobatic Movement. In the video, the Vizier lifts the rocks floating on the ground high into the air while he floats up along with them, out of reach to the Prince. When this video ends, you must find your way through the rocks that are now floating in the air, jumping, climbing, wall-running and swinging. Many people have complained about the camera problems in the Acrobatic Movement, as manually seeing where to jump next wastes time, and Zurvan is always shooting projectiles at the Prince; in an attempt to remove all of his health, or topple him over the rock he is standing on. When on the bars, it is better to climb on them, as it avoids the risk of falling off if hit by Zurvan's projectiles. Once you reach the top of the rocks, Zurvan is directly ahead of you. Jump towards him. There will be a freeze-frame, with the camera spinning around both antagonist and protagonist. The Dagger will grow brighter all this time. Press the button used during the Speed Kill. The Prince will stab the Vizier in the chest, and cinematic of Zurvan's death will follow. Category:Character Subpages Category:Gameplay Elements